A Day in the Life of a Cat
by RusalkaHime
Summary: It starts as just a normal day on the Going Merry when suddenly things go very very strange...   Whatever is Robin going to do when the ship is overrun by cats.


**AN:** Hi everybody! I know I really should be working on my other story but I had this idea and decided to see it through to the end.

**Disclaimer: **As always the standard disclaimer applies. I do not and never will own One Piece.

* * *

**A Day in the Life of a Cat**

Nami looks through the railing at the chaos on the lower deck and wonders what happened to make the day turn so crazy. Thinking back she tries to remember exactly where everything went wrong.

**-/-**

The day started out normally enough with Luffy waking everyone up that morning and trying to steal their food at breakfast. Then after plotting their course Nami went to take care of her mikan trees but had to stop several times to yell at Luffy for bothering her, after she forcibly sent him down to the lower deck to play with Chopper things settled down for a while.

Around mid-morning Usopp called down from the crow's nest and alerted everyone that he could see a Marine ship in the distance. When the Going Merry had caught up to it he told them that it was busy fighting against another pirate crew so Nami decided that they would pass it by, but Luffy wanted to fight and was preparing to rocket over to the Marine ship. He had grabbed Zoro from his napping spot and was getting ready to stretch his arm over when suddenly a bright orange flash of light shot out from the pirate ship and covered the surrounding area...including them.

**-/-**

And that's the last thing Nami remembers before waking up to this, she thinks as she looks down at the lower deck again.

On the deck below Nami a small black cat with dark eyes and a long tail tries to drag around a straw hat while a large light green cat with no tail sits nearby staring grumpily at three swords. Also, on another part of the deck a light brown colored cat with very short legs is trying to pull its head out from under a pink hat while a long legged, dark blond colored cat stares sadly at a tray covered in broken glass and the drinks they once held.

Suddenly Nami hears a strange sound from high above her head and looking up sees a dark brown cat with black stripes and strangely shaped ears clinging to the upper mast and wailing at the top of its lungs. Nami jumps up and grabs the railing and starts to yell at the cat on the mast to be careful not to rip the sails, but he keeps wailing that he's scared and needs someone to help him down. Then the brown cat starts yelling for help from under the pink hat and the black cat yells that his hat is too heavy, the blond cat yells at everyone for making him drop the tray of drinks while the green cat yells at everyone to shut up. Just as the cacophony of sound is reaching an unbearable peak a door opens and Robin steps onto the deck, suddenly distracted from their complaints everyone looks at her and the striped cat is so distracted that he lets go of the mast and falls to the deck with a loud *Thud*.

"Well, what is this?" Robin says as she looks around the deck, scattered across it she can see cats of various colors and sizes. After thinking for a moment Robin goes into the storage room and pulls out a deck chair then she sits facing the fore of the ship. She crosses her arms and uses her powers to line all of the cats up in front of her, then she begins to name each of the cats lined up from right to left starting with the black cat that at the moment was turning in circles slowly chasing his very long tail. "Captain-san," she says and the black cat looks up at her and meows enthusiastically. Next to him is the tail-less large green cat with dark green eyes, "Swordsman-san," she says to him but he only turns his head away and huffs. From further down the line comes an angry hiss and suddenly the blond cat is standing in front of the green cat with his fur standing on end while hissing angrily, "Please calm down Cook-san?" Robin asks calmly. Upon hearing her address him the blond cat turns and purrs happily as he moves to sit beside her, then she looks at an orangish-red cat with bright orange eyes that seems to be glaring at the green cat, "Navigator-san," she says and the orange cat turns and meows happily at her. Next to the orange cat is a dark brown cat with black stripes whose ears seem to have curled backwards at the tips. He is looking around the ship at the other cats when Robin calls out to him, "Long nose-kun," she says startling him which causes him to fall over in fright. When the striped cat falls over the dark brown cat with the very short legs next to him starts squeaking and running in a circle until the other cats turn to him and meow which causes him to stop suddenly and start to look over the striped cat until suddenly the striped cat sits up and Robin says, "Very well done Doctor-san."

"Don't think your praise makes me happy at all asshole!" says the short legged cat while purring and wiggling around in a very happy manner.

"Oh my!" Robin exclaims surprised, "Doctor-san you can speak?"

"Huh?" Chopper says confused by the sudden question but after a moment of thought he says, "Yeah, I guess I can. I probably just didn't realize it earlier."

"Can you tell me what happened, Doctor-san?" Robin asks calmly.

Chopper thinks for a moment before answering, "I'm not really sure. All I know is that one minute I'm sitting on the deck and the next my head is stuck under something heavy," he says in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Doctor-san; I'm sure there is a logical explanation to all of this we just have to find it." Robin says with a small smile. "Doctor-san, do you think you could ask Navigator-san what she saw?"

"Ask Nami?" Chopper says curiously before exclaiming, "Of course! Nami must have seen something!" Jumping to his feet Chopper bounds over to the pretty orange cat and asks her what she saw, as she meows and tells him he translates for Robin what Nami saw concerning the orange light.

"Hmm, very interesting," Robin says after hearing Nami's account, "I'm very curious to find out what this orange light is though I would guess this is all due to some Devil Fruit ability. I have a book inside that might be able to give us more information." So, Robin heads down to the women's cabin to retrieve her book and leaves the cats on deck to fend for themselves.

**-/-**

When Robin returns a short while later she finds chaos...Usopp is being chased around the deck by Chopper, Nami is laying on the deck chair with Sanji standing guard, Zoro is standing by the railing on the edge of the ship and Luffy seems to have disappeared. However, after a moment Robin realizes that Zoro is holding Luffy's tail in his teeth and trying to keep him from falling into the sea so Robin sprouts a few arms from the side of the ship and carefully lifts Luffy back onto the deck. "You must be more careful Captain-san," she says as she sits in her chair with a large book in her hands.

After getting settled Robin opens the book to a marked page, "This book tells about a Devil Fruit that gives its user the ability to turn people into cats," Robin says as she scans the page for a particular entry.

"It's not permanent is it?" Chopper asks worriedly while failing at trying to climb up onto Robin's lap to look at the book.

"No it's not permanent," Robin says with a smile as she sprouts two arms to lift Chopper up onto the chair with her then she lowers the book onto her lap so he can read it with her.

Once Chopper has settled himself into the chair next to Robin she begins to read the entry about the Devil Fruit aloud as all of the cats gather around to listen.

_"This highly unpredictable fruit's power depends upon the emotional strength of the user. Strong emotions give the user greater range with their powers, however if the user doesn't have control over their emotions then they will be unable to control the degree of the transformation and the duration of said transformation. _

_A user inexperienced with these powers will likely only be able to produce transformations that last 12 to 24 hours and the shape of the target will be reflective of their natural form. An experienced user will be able to dictate not only the duration of the transformation but its shape as well."_

"The book goes on to explain several of the intricacies of the fruit's powers and a few drawbacks of using it but nothing that I believe will be of use to us," Robin says as she lifts her eyes from the pages. The first thing she notices is that the entire crew is no longer listening to her; it seems that Zoro has decided to take a nap and has leaned back against the mast in much the same way he does when human. Robin finds it rather amusing to see a cat sitting in such a human fashion with its head leaning back against the mast. While it seems Luffy has gotten bored and is slowly walking around in circles chasing his long tail, Robin gives a small smile at the sight but becomes serious again as Copper asks her a question.

"So it's not permanent?" Chopper asks innocently.

Patting him on the head Robin answers calmly, "No Doctor-san it is not permanent. It seems the longest you will have to stay like this is 24 hours."

Suddenly Nami meows questioningly towards Chopper and he answers her before hopping heavily down from Robin's chair with his short legs. Robin watches as they discuss something while Sanji coos and purrs at Nami while dancing around her.

Usopp however seems to be deep in thought; his ears are drawn together, creasing his forehead while the tip of his tail has started twitching lightly. He seems to be following Chopper and Nami's discussion and as it progresses his ears draw closer together and his tail starts twitching faster. As Usopp's tail continues to twitch ever faster it attracts Luffy's attention and soon the black cat has forgotten his own tail and is staring intently at the violently twitching tail of the cat with the curled ears. As Luffy watches Usopp's tail twitch faster and more violently he slowly crouches down until his head is resting on his paws and he coils himself like a tightly wound spring ready to bounce forward at any moment. Finally as Usopp's striped tail gives a particularly violent twitch Luffy springs forward, grabbing the tail in his paws and biting it; Usopp yowls in fear and pain and shoots up into the air climbing the mast at an amazing rate of speed and not stopping until he reaches the crow's nest.

Usopp's yowl puts the rest of the crew on sudden alert, or at least some of the crew. Sanji steps in front of Nami and starts looking for an enemy while Nami crouches behind with her ears perked and eyes sharply searching the deck. Chopper tries to hide behind Robin's legs while Zoro cracks one eye open. Robin watches this and then looks at Luffy and chuckles at the confused look on his face. "You should be more gentle when you play Captain-san," Robin says with a smile; she then watches as Sanji kicks Luffy across the deck for a moment before standing and announcing that she's going to make lunch for everyone. As she walks to the galley Sanji is suddenly in front of her with his paws on her knees and cooing and purring at her. Robin looks down at him and calls Chopper over to translate, "Sanji says you are so sweet and wonderful and considerate to think of all of us, but there's no need for you to dirty your pretty hands. I'll whip up a wonderful lunch for all of us in no time," Chopper repeats as Sanji dances around Robin.

Chuckling Robin sweetly says, "Thank you for your concern Cook-san but I believe that even with your great skill you would have some difficulty making lunch for all of us in your current condition." Sanji stops his dancing and looks at his paws before collapsing into a depressed pile of blond fur, however as Robin steps past him and walks up the stairs she says, "However, if Cook-san will be so kind as to assist me in finding the ingredients in the pantry I would appreciate it." Immediately Sanji is on his feet and racing ahead of Robin only to wait patiently for her to open the door before entering the galley.

**-/-**

While Robin and Sanji are in the galley making lunch the rest of the crew is still out on the deck trying to make the best of the situation. Which means Zoro is trying to sleep leaning against the mast while Luffy and Chopper run circles around him chasing each other.

Luffy is scurrying around the deck, his long black tail streaming behind him while Chopper bounds after him on his short, stubby legs giggling the whole time, Luffy zips across the deck, under Robin's chair where Nami is sunning herself but trips while making a turn giving Chopper the opportunity to pounce on him. As they roll around the deck laughing and wrestling Usopp cautiously peeks down from the crow's nest before carefully climbing down the mast to the deck. Luffy immediately notices that Usopp is back and enthusiastically cries, "Usopp! You're back! Come play with us!"

"Yeah! Come play with us!" Chopper echoes happily.

Usopp eyes them suspiciously and asks, "What are you playing?"

Chopper bounds happily away from Luffy as he says, "We're playing tag! Come Play with us!"

"Tag!" Usopp says, "Of course I'll play tag with you." Sitting back on his haunches he gestures toward himself with his paws as he proudly proclaims, "Why I was the tag champion of the East Blue when I was young. No one could break my record."

"Wow!" both Luffy and Chopper exclaim simultaneously, "Tell us more!" they cry.

Usopp proceeds to tell them how when he was only six years old he found himself on a small island in the East Blue and how he managed to outrun every other competitor and win the title of Tag Champion in a four day long game with over one thousand players.

"Wow! That's great!" Luffy cries at the end of the story before he jumps up and slaps Usopp's paw with his while yelling, "Tag! You're it!" Before him and Chopper take off running across the deck laughing loudly as Usopp chases them.

They continue to play their game of tag for a couple of hours before the door to the galley opens and Sanji walks out and jumps onto the railing shouting, "Lunch is ready! But none of you get anything until after my lovely Nami-swan has been served."

**-/-**

They have a delicious lunch of chicken baked with herbs and vegetables then cut into small pieces so they don't have to worry about utensils, since they couldn't pick them up anyway. Everyone enjoys their food but there are still a few problems; such as Chopper can't reach the table and everyone's drinks must be put in bowls rather than glasses. But even with all of the difficulties everyone seems to enjoy themselves before wandering back out onto the deck. For the most part things are back to normal; Nami and Robin are lounging in their deck chairs while Sanji sits nearby guarding them. Across the deck Zoro is attempting to train however, without thumbs he can't hold a sword or pick-up his weights so he starts doing push-ups.

Meanwhile Luffy is bored; no one wants to play with him, Sanji kicks him if he gets near the girls, Usopp and Chopper are drawing by the mast, and Zoro is training. After watching Zoro train for a while Luffy decides to help; he runs over and jumps onto Zoro's back.

"What the hell are you doing Luffy?" Zoro angrily shouts.

"I'm helping you train," Luffy exclaims happily, "You can do push-ups with me on your back," he continues with a smile.

After a short pause Zoro looks back at Luffy and says, "Fine you can stay, but only if you sit still."

"Ok," Luffy chirps happily as Zoro starts his push-ups again.

**-/-**

It's late afternoon when Usopp and Chopper finish their drawings and they have decided that even though it's possible to hold the crayons with their paws it's still really difficult. They're just finishing putting the crayons and paper up when they see Luffy sprawled across Zoro's back. Usopp motions for Chopper to be quiet as they sneak closer to Zoro; when they get close enough Usopp shouts, "Dogpile on Zoro!" and jumps high into the air only to land across Zoro's shoulders. Chopper just giggles as he jumps as high as he can and barely manages to land on Zoro's back next to Usopp. Zoro is squashed to the deck and growls, "Get off me you idiots," as the commotion wakes Luffy.

"What's going on?" Luffy asks with a yawn.

"We're play wrestling with Zoro," Usopp answers, "The point of the game is to keep Zoro pinned to the deck as long as we can."

"Really! That sounds like fun!" Luffy exclaims a moment before his stomach growls loudly, "But I'm hungry," he whines just as loud.

"I said get off!" Zoro shouts as he manages to get his paws back under himself and stands up pushing the younger boys off of his back.

"Ow!" Usopp exclaims as he falls to the deck with everyone on top of him. "Hey! Get off me Luffy!" he shouts but Luffy just keeps whining about how hungry he is, finally Usopp manages to roll out from under Luffy and he quickly runs away with Zoro chasing him.

However, Luffy's cry of "Sanji! Dinner!" can be heard all across the deck.

After asking Chopper what Luffy was saying Robin turns to Sanji and says, "Maybe it is time to start dinner Cook-san."

"Whatever you say Robin-chwan," Sanji answers as he dances up the stairs toward the galley with Robin close behind.

**-/-**

By the time everyone finishes eating dinner it's dark outside and they all decide that go to bed and hope everything is back to normal when they wake up. However, someone still needs to keep watch just in case so, Sanji volunteers for the first watch and Robin decides to take the second and with that decided everyone heads to bed.

The night passes uneventfully and as the sun rises Robin finds herself wondering how long the effects of this devil fruit will last. As the sun rises higher she uses her powers to check and see if her crew mates have changed in the night. She finds that they are still cats but that some of them are awake and making their way up to the deck; as she makes her way down from the crows nest Nami, Sanji, and Usopp join her on deck.

"Good morning Navigator-san, Cook-san, and Long Nose-kun," Robin says as she sets her feet on the deck. They all meow at her and she accepts that they are probably returning her greeting; however just as she is turning to go to the galley for some coffee she catches a glimpse of something strange out of the corner of her eye. Using her powers Robin quickly grows and eye and a few arms out of the side of the crow's nest; she picks up the binoculars and looks over towards the marine ship where she can see puffs of orange smoke all over the deck. Sanji is meowing pleadingly at her and she answers, "I'm not sure what it is but something is going on over there. I will wake the others," she says as she crosses her arms and wakes Chopper, Zoro, and Luffy just before they disappear into puffs of orange smoke. While at the same time her crew mates on deck also disappear into the same orange smoke.

Robin is surprised by the sudden disappearance of her crew mates but relaxes when they reappear just as suddenly as they disappeared, they all cough a bit before Nami exclaims, "What the hell was that?"

"I believe that was the devil fruit's ability canceling, Navigator-san," Robin says calmly.

Nami pauses and thinks for a second, "Hmm that would make sense...Wait! You understood what I said?" she exclaims surprised before looking down at her hands, "We're Human again!" she squeals as she pulls Robin into a hug.

Laughter can be heard as Luffy and Chopper burst from the boy's room and start to roll around the deck as Usopp jumps onto them.

"Would you like some coffee Robin-chan?" Sanji asks calmly.

Robin smiles and says, "I would love some Cook-san."

Just as Sanji reaches the galley Zoro climbs out of the hatch to the boy's room yawning. He stretches and settles down for a pre-breakfast nap just as the sounds of battle reach the Going Merry from the Marine ship. Luffy hops to his feet and as everyone watches he stretches one arm across the water to the railing of the Marine ship, then he grabs Zoro with the other before rocketing across the water with a cry of "Gomu-Gomu-no-Rocket!"

"Well, it looks like everything's back to normal," Nami says with a sigh.

Robin smiles and says, "Yes it seems that it is Navigator-san."

**The End**

* * *

Just in case anyone was wondering...I turned the crew into real cats. Yes there are real cats with those strange colors and descriptions, and I'll now tell you what I turned each into so you can look them up yourselves if you want to.

**Luffy**- was turned into a Bombay. ** Zoro**- Manx (he was also the only cat that didn't have a natural coloring). **Nami**- Somali. **Usopp**- American Curl. **Sanji**- Abyssinian. **Chopper**- Munchkin. I assure you these are all real breeds of cats and their descriptions were taken from the breeds standards.

I hope that you enjoyed reading this silly little thing I wrote. I got the idea from one of the themes in '30 Days With Sanji' by Dandy Wonderous, so when you finish reading this go over and read her stories.

-RusalkaHime-


End file.
